The Battle For the Past
by Morgan McTalon
Summary: Herm Ron and Harry in 7th year. when a new wizard shows up who needs Hermione and Harry to help him battle an evil darkness. if they lose this battle then the time that Hermione and Harry live in might change. rated Pg-13 for some curses and some sex in l
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: All characters (except for all the perfects and the darkness characters) belong to an author named J.K Rowling**   
  


**Note: Harry Ron, Hermione and the gang are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. All the Perfect scenes are in the wizard middle ages**

**PS: this is my first Fan Fic. Hope you like it!!!!!!! **

** The Battle for the Past**   
  


"The night grows cold Salender, come inside"   
  


Salender turned around at the sound of his teachers voice. This voice belonged to a man named Onyx Pensword. Salender smiled and came into the warm cottage, out of the cold. 

Inside were Onyx Pensword, Alex Jade and Ian Morganson. They were all sitting at the table in the middle of the room, when Salender joined them and sat down, Master Onyx jumped up and said****   
  


**"** As you know, the darkness grows....."   
  


"Yes Onyx, we all know, why have you called us here?" asked Ian Morganson   
  


"The Darkness grows and some one must stop it, or the Darkness will take over everything, including us."   
  


"So what must we do?" Alex inquired   
  


"We must gather a force, a force of fighting, strategy skills and bravery. We have duty's to the wizard kind, and we must fulfill them."   
  


"Why must we do this master?" Salender asked   
  


"Why? Because we are Perfects. And we are the last of our kind, because we are the only ones who could defeat the forces of Darkness."   
  


"So I repeat,. What must be done"Alex said   
  


"We must pick from our number the best fighter of them all. Most of the time I would pick one who is older, more well guided. But this time I will have to go with a younger person."   
  


Salenders eyebrows rose. The only tow young people there were Ian Morganson and himself.   
  


"The person will have a very difficult task ahead of them. He will have to use one of the most complected charms known. The future charm. They will travel in time to the future. It is all arranged. That person will have to go to a school, a magical school. And that person will be known as a transfer student. We will be thought to be coming from 'home schooling'"   
  
  
  


"I Have a question, well really 3 of them. 1 how is this all 'arranged'? 2 what is this school? And 3, what is 'Home Schooling'?" asked Salender   
  


"We arranged this all last month, Thomas went to the future and set it all up, that was the last mission he did, before he was killed. But the school is called 'Hogwarts' and home schooling is learning magic at home" answered Onyx.   
  


"Oh"   
  


"To move on. This person will have to have a wand........."   
  


"But we can't use wands" interrupted Ian   
  


"I know that Ian, they will be decoy's. They will work for every one else, so if any one gets suspicious, it will work. But it will not work for you."   
  


"So when are you going to chose?" asked Alex.   
  


Salender snorted. Alex was always wanting to prove himself in the missions, even though he was only really good at transfiguration.   
  


"Now" Onyx answered   
  


Salender felt a little knot of tension start to grow in his stomach. 'It can't be me" he thought 'it just can't!"   
  


"The Person who is going on this mission is....................... Salender Darren! 

***   
  


Hermione Granger groaned and woke up. No matter how much she wanted to sleep more, she had to get up. Today she was going to Diagon Ally to meet Harry and Ron. She blushed at the last thought. Meeting Ron. Maybe this year, she thought. Maybe this year.   
  


Hermione rolled out of bed and got out of it. She looked around her room and made sure that her trunk was all packed. She'd almost forgotten that she was meeting in Diagon Ally before the Hogwarts Express left. She looked at her alarm clock. 8:30 Am, it read in bright green. This didn't register for a moment. Then........ "8:30? Shit! I'll be late!" and off Hermione went to the bath room cursing under her breath all the way to the bath room.   
  


30 minutes and many profanity later Hermione was ready to leave. She rushed downstairs and found her parents sitting at the table.   
  


"So are you Ready to go Hermione?" her father asked   
  


"Um, yeah I am. Can we go right now?" Hermione asked. She would be late if they couldn't get on the road soon.   
  


" nervous about meeting you friend, what's-his- name, Ron are you?" her mother asked   
  


Once again Hermione blushed a bright red. A contrast to her curly brown hair.   
  


"Ah, not really. But can we go now? Please?"   
  


"Alright, you win. Get your trunk and lets go."   
  


50 miles away in a small place called Diagon ally sat two boys. One with wild black hair and glasses, the other with flaming red hair.   
  


"So Ron, will you get tongue tied this year?"   
  


"What? What are you talking about? Tongue tied? No idea......" as Ron trailed off Harry smiled to himself, he knew since 5 year that Ron liked Hermione, and I mean really liked her, and he had a feeling that she felt the same way.   
  


After all the adventures Hermione , Harry and Ron went through in 6 years, one of them was bound to at least fall in a sort of love with another. At the thought of adventures Harry frowned. He had a strange feeling. Like the feeling he had in the 5th year, right before that huge battle in wich he beat Voltmort..........   
  


"Harry, are you okay? Harry?" Ron asked   
  


"Oh, what? Um, just thinking."   
  


"Well, start thinking about getting to the leaky caldron. Hermione is going to be there in about what?15 minutes, and you know she is not going to be late." And with that he walked off. Harry got up and started at the back of his friend, seeing his ears go red, as he did often when he was embarrassed. Harry laughed softly and ran to catch up with Ron.   
  


At this very moment Hermione was stuck in traffic, 3 blocks from the leaky caldron. She was day dreaming about Ron, and how his smile always made her go weak at the knees, when another boy came to mind, she did not know him, but she was sure she knew him, so sure that she knew that strawberry blond hair, with the deepest forest green eyes, specked with gold, it looked as if he was a tiny bit taller then she was. And when she looked at his triangular face with that strong jaw, she was positive that she saw him before.........   
  


"Honey? Honey? Hermione? Were here! Hermione?"   
  


"What? Oh, sorry mom."   
  


"OH, that's okay, help us get your trunk out."   
  


So Hermione got out of her fathers car, still thinking about that boy......   
  


"Hermione? Um, can you close the door?" this was her father.   
  


"Oh, fine. Sure" slam "there I closed it."   
  


And with that she walked into the leaky caldron   
  


Her father shook his head and dragged the trunk into the leaky caldron.   
  


And in the Leaky, sat two boys, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, still waiting for Hermione.   
  


"This is strange, she isn't here, she's always early! I wonder why she's late?" Ron wondered   
  


"I bet she's stuck in traffic, she'll be here any moment....." and as soon as Harry finished his sentence a girl with curly brown hair stepped in the door......   
  


"Hermione!" Ron yelled, and he ran to her and was about to hug her when her parents stepped in with her trunk. 

Ron blushed again, and so did Hermione. And Harry decided before anyone embarrassed their selves, that he would step in.   
  


"Hi. So, you were late." Harry said   
  


"Only by a minute" she said   
  


"A minute too long" muttered Ron. Harry and Hermione both looked at him eyebrows raised. Then everyone burst into laughter.   
  


"It's so good to see you Harry, Ron." Hermione said while smiling. Yet it was strained, she was still thinking about that boy.....................   
  


"Hermione? You okay?"   
  


"Oh yes, just thinking. Um" she looked at her watch "we should go now, if we don't want to miss the train."   
  


"Damm, I forgot!" Ron yelled   
  


"You forgot the Hogwarts express?" Hermione said laughing   
  


"Okay, Let me just wake my mom, and dad." Ron said   
  


"Where's Ginny?"   
  


"Oh, Ginny? She's taking the year off, Don't know why."   
  


Hermione turned to Ron, but he was gone, Hermione sighed and sat down, ready to wait. Harry watched his best friend not knowing that she was thinking about that boy with strawberry blond hair.................... 

***   
  


"Me? You must be mistaken Master Onyx!" Salender said. He had jumped out of his seat gone to a mirror that was next to the door.   
  


"Salender, I am never mistaken about these things, you are the best we have, and you shall do it quite well, I am sure of that."   
  


But Salender was not listing. He was studying his reflection. Strawberry blond hair, green eyes, and a strong jaw.......   
  


"But master, what should I do?"   
  
  
  


"We will send you fowered. The Hogwarts students ware robes, black ones, all you have to do is conjure up some, it's quite easy. Then find two people, their names are....... um, Harry Potter, and um Hermione Granger. Yes that's it. Find out what house their in go to that house. You will know Harry Potter by a green lighting bolt across his forehead."   
  


"That's all master?"   
  


"Yes. But be careful, in that time their was a huge war, with the dark arts, a decedent of the Darkness. Don't seem to mysterious................"   
  


And Salender stopped listing, he was studying his reflection, he was in a traveling tunic his favorite one, the red one.......   
  


"And when you get to the 'train station' you will change into these." Onyx held out a pair of tight breeches, and a loose shirt.'   
  


"What are these master?"   
  


"Muggle clothing. Go change into it now."   
  


Salender took them and went to an empty room. He had just finished putting on shoes when he heard a shout   
  


"Dammit! There here!"   
  


Salender ran out of the room. There stood, in front of the door stood Ray McEvil. The leader of the dark forces.   
  


"Hello, Onyx. My, my. Nice place you got here."   
  


And before Master Onyx could answer Ian Morganson extended his arm and a Jet of Green shot out. It knocked Ray McEvil out cold.   
  


"Salender, GO! Now!"   
  


"But Master Onyx......"   
  


"Do as I say. When you get their find a bathroom and conjure a trunk full of black robes. Go Now!" Master Onyx threw out his arm and suddenly Salender felt like some one pushed him. The next thing he knew he was lying face down on hard pavement.   
  


"Hey, sir. You okay?" said a voice.   
  


Salender looked up. A throng of people were standing over him.   
  


" Oh, yes I'm fine. Can you direct me to the 'train station'?"   
  


"Um, yeah, your here. At Kings Cross Train station" said the man   
  


"Thank you." Salender said and walked off.   
  


The man watched Salender go and shook his head. Mighty strange accent he has there... he thought and walked off.   
  
  
  


***   
  


After a Half an hour ride in a cramped car with three trunks and an owl The Weaslys Harry and Hermione finally got to the Kings cross station. (Hermione's parents were following in their car)   
  


When Hermione got out of the Weaslys car her father and mother got out of theirs. Hermione Ran to meet them. Her mother hugged her and her father kissed her on the cheek and said they would write and they would see her at the end of term.   
  


When The Weaslys and Harry and Hermione got their trunks out of the car, and after a sad good bye with the two adults Harry Hermione and Ron were left with three trunks and an owl. Hermione spotted a rack with carts, she went over and got a trunk. She pulled it off the rack and started walking it towards her friends when she felt something bump into her back. She turned around and saw   
  


a boy with Strawberry blond hair, green eyes and a strong jaw..... it was the boy from her dreams! She stared at him and said   
  


"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going..... Oh, I'm so sorry......."   
  


The boy blinked at her and said   
  


"Oh, don't apologize! I ran into you! Please forgive me!"   
  


And at that moment Harry And Ron came up and said   
  


"What happened?"   
  


And before she good say anything the boy said   
  


"I ran into her. Once again, I'm sorry" he nodded to Ron, but when he looked at Harry his eyes did the well known flick to his forehead. His eyebrows rose and he nodded to Harry, who nodded back. Then he......... then he bowed to Hermione and walked off to the bathroom   
  


"He was quite weird, wasn't he?" asked Ron.   
  


"Yes, he was, he had a strange accent didn't he?"   
  


But Hermione didn't answer, she was still staring at wear he was standing.   
  


"Hermione? Hermione! Wake up, we got get to the plat form!"   
  


"Oh, yes. Let's go."   
  


And with that they walked off. 

***   
  


Salender was in the bathroom. Going over what just happened. He had bumped into a young lady, she was very beautiful, but then two boys had showed up. He knew one of them. The black haired one was Harry Potter, one of the two who he had to get to come with him. He remembered his Master Onyx words " You shall know Harry potter by a green lighting bolt upon his head......"   
  


But then his thoughts went back to that girl, it was almost as if he was drawn to her.... her brown eyes, those deep eyes.... he shook his head and thought of what else to do.   
  


He had to get a trunk so he thought of a trunk in his mind and pointed to the ground suddenly there was a big trunk, a black trunk. Then he remembered he had to have black robes. He repeated the process, and soon his trunk was filled with black robes. He closed the trunk and picked it up. Then walked out of the bathroom.   
  


He walked for a while before realizing he had no Idea where he was going. And so he looked up at the plat form numbers., they said 9 and 10 he walked to the wall between the two platforms, pulling his trunk next to him, he leaned against the wall........... and suddenly he fell back. He landed on his ass and he looked around he saw a sign and it said plat form 93/4 Hogwarts Express. This was it! He realized he did not have his trunk! So he leaned against the wall again and fell through back to the Muggle side, his trunk was still there he pulled it through with him and entered the wizard plat form. He looked to his left and saw a purple train. He climbed on it and found little doors, with rooms inside. He found an empty one, put his trunk away and sat down, marveling at the amazing things in the future.   
  


He closed his eyes and started dreaming about that girl........ 

***   
  


By the time Harry Ron and Hermione reached the plat form, they were all a little red in the face. They all knew how to get on to Platform 9 3/4. When they got there they saw the purple train. Hermione got on first and Ron and Harry helped get her trunk onto the train. She helped with their trunks and at last they were all in the train. Hermione took out her wand and said "Feather Levosia" wich was the feather light charm. They all picked up their trunks easily and went looking for a compartment. There was one at the very end of the train, wich gave her a funny feeling. She opened the door and saw.........   
  


The sleeping Blond haired kid from the train station!   
  


"Oh My fucking god!" Hermione said   
  


Harry and Ron came running to her and said   
  


"What?" at the same time   
  


Hermione couldn't say anything just point.   
  


"Hey it's that weird kid from the train station!" Ron exclaimed   
  


then suddenly the boys eyes opened and said   
  


"Hello."   
  


"HI" Hermione said.'   
  


"Want to share this compartment?"   
  


"Um, why not" Harry answered as he put down his trunk   
  


"I'm...." Harry started   
  


"I know who you are, you are harry potter."   
  


End of the First chapter.   
  
  
  


Please read and respond!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

  
  


**Disclaimer: All characters (except for all the perfects and the darkness characters) belong to an author named JKR.**   
  


**Note: so thanks for all the Reviews I got. I'm sorry about the cursing on Hermione's Part. And I want to say the Hogwarts express is Red, Harry's Scar is red. Sorry it took so long to come out.**

**Chapter 2**

** The Battle for the Past**   
  


"I Know who you are, you are Harry Potter" Said the strange boy.   
  


Harry looked at the kid in amazement   
  


"How did you know my name?"   
  


"Oh. Um." at this the kid hesitated for a moment.   
  


"Um, my teacher- I mean my dad told me about you."   
  


"Well, duh. Everyone knows the great Harry Potter! He defeated the Dark Lord! Twice!" Ron said sarcastically.   
  


Hermione threw a look at Ron that said "Behave" and said   
  


"Well since you know Harry. This is Ron Weasly. Say hello Ron"   
  


Ron threw back a look that spoke volumes.   
  


"Hi"   
  


"And I'm Hermione Granger."   
  


At this the boy did a double take   
  


"WHAT? Um, can you repeat your name?"   
  


"why?"   
  


"It just reminds me of something."   
  


"Oh, My name is Hermione Granger."   
  


The boy smiled a strange smile and waved them in.'   
  
  
  


"Please do come in."   
  


Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows and put away there trunks. Then they sat down across from the boy. Than Harry thought of something.   
  


"So, what's your name then?"   
  


"Oh, I didn't introduce myself? Once again I apologize! I'm doing that a lot.... It's just so strange here, don't know.........."   
  


"Your name? And what do you mean so strange?"   
  


"Oh right, My name is Salender Darren. And I mean so strange is that I never been on a trai- I mean I never been on the Hogwarts express."   
  


"You haven't been on the Hogwarts express before?" asked Harry   
  


"No I never attended Hogwarts before."   
  


"You sure? I'm sure I've seen you somewhere!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  


"Unless you came by my house and looked in my widow. I have been Home schooled for my whole life."   
  


"Then why did you come now?" asked Harry   
  


"Well, because I uh, just wanted a new challenge. That's all.'   
  


Hermione looked at the boy, no his name was Salender, and he had the strangest accent............   
  


"Where are you from Salender?" she asked.   
  


Salender Jumped up from his seat, eyes narrowed, yet through the slits, Hermione could see green eyes blazing .   
  


"What do you mean?"   
  


"I meant um....."Hermione was surprised. Why had Salender jumped like that? Did she some how offend him?   
  


"I meant where do you live? You have a weird accent and I wanted to know where you got it."   
  


And to Hermione's eye Salender relaxed.   
  


"Oh, I grew up on a farm near London."   
  


"A farm?" Harry said skeptically.   
  


"Yeah, a farm. That's were I learned all I know about magic and such."   
  


"And I bet that's not a lot." Ron muttered under his breath.   
  


For the first part of this conversation Ron had been staring at Salender. With his eyes narrowed. Almost if he was jealous of him.   
  


"Well, there you are wrong, Ron, is it? I'm acutely very good at everything, except, maybe potions. That I can't do for my life."   
  


"Really? Wow, I'm not very good at potions either. Also it doesn't help that Snape hates my guts. Do you play Qudditich Salender?" Harry asked. There was some promise of Friendship in this boy   
  


"Um, no."   
  


"Oh."   
  


Hermione had been going over the conversation in her mind while Harry and Salender talked. And she realized that Salender didn't talk like a 16 or 17 year old.   
  


"Salender, how old are you?"   
  


Salender looked up at Hermione. He raised his eyebrows and said   
  


"16. Same as you."   
  


And then she asked a question that she didn't know she was going to say, until she said it.   
  


"Salender, when were you born?"   
  


*** 

Salender thought that the conversation was going quite well. He got a little nervous when Hermione had asked him were he was from. But other then that he was comfortable about it. And He had even told her his age. He was 16. But the last question stopped him cold.   
  


"When was I born?" he had a strong urge to say April 7th 788 AD.   
  


"Yes."   
  


"April 7th."   
  


"But what year?"   
  


"Same as you." He could see why Master Onyx needed her. This was so easy! Both of the people he had to get were friends. All he had to do was convince Harry and Hermione to come with him.   
  


"I'm sorry. I- it just seemed that you were older then you seemed."   
  


"Oh, don't apologize! In my house every one grows up quickly." At this his voice broke. His father had been killed by Ray McEvil. And he had yet to avenge him.   
  


"So um, what houses are you in?" Salender asked. He wanted to cover up the awkward silence that had grown and remembered what Master Onyx had said about houses.   
  


"Oh, Were all in Gryffindor."   
  


"Thanks" Salender said. This was even better!   
  


"So you sure you don't play Qudditich Salender?"   
  


" no, I don't. I don't even know the rules or how it's played."   
  


Ron's eyes widened, almost comically.   
  


"You don't know the rules or QUIDDITICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT all??"   
  


"No, were I live we are kind of cut off......."   
  


"You said you lived on a farm outside London! That's the biggest wizarding city in England! How can you not know what Quidditch is!" Ron yelled   
  


"Ron, calm down, just calm down......." Hermione started 

" 

Salender blinked at Ron, Raised his eyebrows and said to harry   
  


"Is he always this excitable?   
  


"Only when he's talking about quidictch. You can tell he gets offended when some one knows nothing about his favorite sport."   
  


"Well, can you tell me about it?"   
  


"Um, oh. Okay. It's played on broom sticks, there are two chasers, two beaters, one seeker, and one keeper. It's played with a Snitch, Bludger, Quaffle............."   
  


"Oh, that. I know that game!" Salender exclaimed.   
  


"But, you just said............." harry started.   
  


"Oh, um. My dad comes from another country and he calls it something else." Salender lied. He had better go to another topic or Hermione was going to get a little suspicious. 

h 

"So uh, can you tell me about the houses? I know that there are 4 but I don't know what they are"   
  


"Okay. The first house is Gryffindor. Their symbol is the Lion. Next house is Slytherin. There symbol is the snake. Next is Ravenclaw. Their symbol is of corse, the Raven. And the last is Hufflepuff, their symbol is the badger. (A/N sorry if I got Hufflepuff wrong.)" Hermione said.   
  


"That's all?"   
  


"Well no. Not really. There is a sort of war between Gryffindor and Slytherin. In Quidditch we always play the Slytherin team. But it is kind of deeper then that. One of the biggest Jerks in the world is in Slytherin his name is Draco Malfoy.........."   
  


"Ah, look is this not a wonderful picture?" a sneering voice said.   
  


Salender turned at the sound of that voice, and looked in to the face of a person he knew very well............   
  


"Draces? Draces Malfoy?"   
  


"Draces? No, my name is not That! I'm Draco Malfoy. I see that you have made your self known to The mudblood and the weasel. I tried to save Potter, but, he seemed not to want my help."   
  


Salender smiled a strange smile and got up.   
  


"I don't like the Malfoys, in fact, the very name annoyes me."   
  


"It does? It shouldn't! It commands respect." Draco said   
  


"Why?" Salender replied.   
  


"Because we are the purest blood family in this land."   
  


"Pure blood! You aren't pure anything!" Salender said with a laugh and a slow smile.   
  


"We are so pure blood."   
  


"Stop acting childish. Now, not only does the Malfoy Name annoy me, you do to. You will go now." Salender said.   
  


"What if I don't want to?" Draco asked   
  


"Then I'll do this." Salender took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. He also lifted his hand and in his mind he focused on a picture of Malfoy flying out the door and down the train.   
  


"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Malfoy as he was blown out of the room.   
  
  
  


Once again Salender smiled , turned around and sat down. He looked at the faces of his compartment mates and was met with two open mouth gazes (Harry and Hermione) and raised eye brows from Ron.   
  


"Malfoy's name annoys me." Salender said, as an explanation.   
  


Hermione's mouth closed, then opened again.   
  


"What did you mean by 'you aren't pure anything'?"   
  


"Oh, I just know that they aren't pure bloods." Salender said, he had to make up a story about how he knew what he knew...........   
  


"But how and what do you know about the Malfoys?" Harry asked.   
  


"I know that they aren't pure bloods, originally. Way back in the middle ages the first wizard Malfoy was a Basterd. "   
  


"How do you know this?" Hermione asked   
  


"Um, well, my family is very old, very old. And we kept records of all the births and deaths for the families in the middle ages, and we still have them. Not just that his ancestors was a Basterd, but also the basterd's mother was a muggle!"   
  


"Really?" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione raised her eyebrows.   
  


"Yeah."   
  


"Well, well, well. Won't we have something to do for a while." Ron said   
  


"Oh, don't tell him."   
  


"Why not?" Ron asked   
  


"Because this is kind of a secret, of the family." Salender lied quickly.   
  


"DAMN!" Ron said.   
  


"I'm sorry............" Salender started, but a whistle interpreted him. And the train stopped.   
  


"What happened?" He asked   
  


"Oh, nothing, we are here that's all." Hermione said.   
  


"Thank Thee." Salender replied. He then flinched, he caught his mistake to late, he had said Thee!   
  


"Thee?" Hermione said, her eyebrows raising.   
  


"Uh, my mother liked to talk in the style of the middle ages that's all."   
  


"Hmm........" Harry said as he walked out the door.   
  


"What will happen to our trunks?" Salender asked   
  


"Oh, they will be put in your house."   
  


"Do you know who handles them?"   
  


" no," Harry answered. He never thought who handled them.......   
  


"Hmmmmm" Salender answered.   
  


They all got out of the compartment and they reached the exit, Salender Jumped gracefully and landed on his feet. Ron Sneered and said   
  


"Why did you do that? There are steps you know.,"   
  


"Really?" Salender asked   
  


"Yeah." Ron answered.   
  


Salender shrugged and moved out of the way so the rest could step down. They did and they all started to walk out of the train station. Hermione was in the middle, Salender on one side, Ron on the other, Harry on the other side of Ron.   
  


They walked until they reached the place were the Horseless carriages were.............   
  
  
  


"What are they?" Salender asked   
  


"Our ticket to Hogwarts. Come on." Harry said, he was hungry and wanted to get to the feast that awaited them.   
  


"How do they work?"   
  


"I don't know, some kind of Magic. But can we go?" Harry said again.   
  


"yes, let's go."   
  


They climbed into the carriage and it took off. Hermione and Ron started talking and Salender looked out the window, un aware that Harry was watching him.........   
  


After twenty minutes the carriage stopped and opened it's doors. Harry Ron and Hermione got out. Salender stepped out he was amazed by what he saw. So this is Hogwarts he thought. And with a sudden tug at his Heart, he knew he was home 


	3. 

  
  


**Disclaimer: All characters (except for all the perfects and the darkness characters) belong to an author named JKR.**   
  


**Note: so thanks for all the Reviews I got. I'm sorry about the cursing on Hermione's Part. And I want to say the Hogwarts express is Red, Harry's Scar is red. Sorry it took so long to come out.**

**Chapter 2**

** The Battle for the Past**   
  


"I Know who you are, you are Harry Potter" Said the strange boy.   
  


Harry looked at the kid in amazement   
  


"How did you know my name?"   
  


"Oh. Um." at this the kid hesitated for a moment.   
  


"Um, my teacher- I mean my dad told me about you."   
  


"Well, duh. Everyone knows the great Harry Potter! He defeated the Dark Lord! Twice!" Ron said sarcastically.   
  


Hermione threw a look at Ron that said "Behave" and said   
  


"Well since you know Harry. This is Ron Weasly. Say hello Ron"   
  


Ron threw back a look that spoke volumes.   
  


"Hi"   
  


"And I'm Hermione Granger."   
  


At this the boy did a double take   
  


"WHAT? Um, can you repeat your name?"   
  


"why?"   
  


"It just reminds me of something."   
  


"Oh, My name is Hermione Granger."   
  


The boy smiled a strange smile and waved them in.'   
  
  
  


"Please do come in."   
  


Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows and put away there trunks. Then they sat down across from the boy. Than Harry thought of something.   
  


"So, what's your name then?"   
  


"Oh, I didn't introduce myself? Once again I apologize! I'm doing that a lot.... It's just so strange here, don't know.........."   
  


"Your name? And what do you mean so strange?"   
  


"Oh right, My name is Salender Darren. And I mean so strange is that I never been on a trai- I mean I never been on the Hogwarts express."   
  


"You haven't been on the Hogwarts express before?" asked Harry   
  


"No I never attended Hogwarts before."   
  


"You sure? I'm sure I've seen you somewhere!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  


"Unless you came by my house and looked in my widow. I have been Home schooled for my whole life."   
  


"Then why did you come now?" asked Harry   
  


"Well, because I uh, just wanted a new challenge. That's all.'   
  


Hermione looked at the boy, no his name was Salender, and he had the strangest accent............   
  


"Where are you from Salender?" she asked.   
  


Salender Jumped up from his seat, eyes narrowed, yet through the slits, Hermione could see green eyes blazing .   
  


"What do you mean?"   
  


"I meant um....."Hermione was surprised. Why had Salender jumped like that? Did she some how offend him?   
  


"I meant where do you live? You have a weird accent and I wanted to know where you got it."   
  


And to Hermione's eye Salender relaxed.   
  


"Oh, I grew up on a farm near London."   
  


"A farm?" Harry said skeptically.   
  


"Yeah, a farm. That's were I learned all I know about magic and such."   
  


"And I bet that's not a lot." Ron muttered under his breath.   
  


For the first part of this conversation Ron had been staring at Salender. With his eyes narrowed. Almost if he was jealous of him.   
  


"Well, there you are wrong, Ron, is it? I'm acutely very good at everything, except, maybe potions. That I can't do for my life."   
  


"Really? Wow, I'm not very good at potions either. Also it doesn't help that Snape hates my guts. Do you play Qudditich Salender?" Harry asked. There was some promise of Friendship in this boy   
  


"Um, no."   
  


"Oh."   
  


Hermione had been going over the conversation in her mind while Harry and Salender talked. And she realized that Salender didn't talk like a 16 or 17 year old.   
  


"Salender, how old are you?"   
  


Salender looked up at Hermione. He raised his eyebrows and said   
  


"16. Same as you."   
  


And then she asked a question that she didn't know she was going to say, until she said it.   
  


"Salender, when were you born?"   
  


*** 

Salender thought that the conversation was going quite well. He got a little nervous when Hermione had asked him were he was from. But other then that he was comfortable about it. And He had even told her his age. He was 16. But the last question stopped him cold.   
  


"When was I born?" he had a strong urge to say April 7th 788 AD.   
  


"Yes."   
  


"April 7th."   
  


"But what year?"   
  


"Same as you." He could see why Master Onyx needed her. This was so easy! Both of the people he had to get were friends. All he had to do was convince Harry and Hermione to come with him.   
  


"I'm sorry. I- it just seemed that you were older then you seemed."   
  


"Oh, don't apologize! In my house every one grows up quickly." At this his voice broke. His father had been killed by Ray McEvil. And he had yet to avenge him.   
  


"So um, what houses are you in?" Salender asked. He wanted to cover up the awkward silence that had grown and remembered what Master Onyx had said about houses.   
  


"Oh, Were all in Gryffindor."   
  


"Thanks" Salender said. This was even better!   
  


"So you sure you don't play Qudditich Salender?"   
  


" no, I don't. I don't even know the rules or how it's played."   
  


Ron's eyes widened, almost comically.   
  


"You don't know the rules or QUIDDITICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT all??"   
  


"No, were I live we are kind of cut off......."   
  


"You said you lived on a farm outside London! That's the biggest wizarding city in England! How can you not know what Quidditch is!" Ron yelled   
  


"Ron, calm down, just calm down......." Hermione started 

" 

Salender blinked at Ron, Raised his eyebrows and said to harry   
  


"Is he always this excitable?   
  


"Only when he's talking about quidictch. You can tell he gets offended when some one knows nothing about his favorite sport."   
  


"Well, can you tell me about it?"   
  


"Um, oh. Okay. It's played on broom sticks, there are two chasers, two beaters, one seeker, and one keeper. It's played with a Snitch, Bludger, Quaffle............."   
  


"Oh, that. I know that game!" Salender exclaimed.   
  


"But, you just said............." harry started.   
  


"Oh, um. My dad comes from another country and he calls it something else." Salender lied. He had better go to another topic or Hermione was going to get a little suspicious. 

h 

"So uh, can you tell me about the houses? I know that there are 4 but I don't know what they are"   
  


"Okay. The first house is Gryffindor. Their symbol is the Lion. Next house is Slytherin. There symbol is the snake. Next is Ravenclaw. Their symbol is of corse, the Raven. And the last is Hufflepuff, their symbol is the badger. (A/N sorry if I got Hufflepuff wrong.)" Hermione said.   
  


"That's all?"   
  


"Well no. Not really. There is a sort of war between Gryffindor and Slytherin. In Quidditch we always play the Slytherin team. But it is kind of deeper then that. One of the biggest Jerks in the world is in Slytherin his name is Draco Malfoy.........."   
  


"Ah, look is this not a wonderful picture?" a sneering voice said.   
  


Salender turned at the sound of that voice, and looked in to the face of a person he knew very well............   
  


"Draces? Draces Malfoy?"   
  


"Draces? No, my name is not That! I'm Draco Malfoy. I see that you have made your self known to The mudblood and the weasel. I tried to save Potter, but, he seemed not to want my help."   
  


Salender smiled a strange smile and got up.   
  


"I don't like the Malfoys, in fact, the very name annoyes me."   
  


"It does? It shouldn't! It commands respect." Draco said   
  


"Why?" Salender replied.   
  


"Because we are the purest blood family in this land."   
  


"Pure blood! You aren't pure anything!" Salender said with a laugh and a slow smile.   
  


"We are so pure blood."   
  


"Stop acting childish. Now, not only does the Malfoy Name annoy me, you do to. You will go now." Salender said.   
  


"What if I don't want to?" Draco asked   
  


"Then I'll do this." Salender took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. He also lifted his hand and in his mind he focused on a picture of Malfoy flying out the door and down the train.   
  


"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Malfoy as he was blown out of the room.   
  
  
  


Once again Salender smiled , turned around and sat down. He looked at the faces of his compartment mates and was met with two open mouth gazes (Harry and Hermione) and raised eye brows from Ron.   
  


"Malfoy's name annoys me." Salender said, as an explanation.   
  


Hermione's mouth closed, then opened again.   
  


"What did you mean by 'you aren't pure anything'?"   
  


"Oh, I just know that they aren't pure bloods." Salender said, he had to make up a story about how he knew what he knew...........   
  


"But how and what do you know about the Malfoys?" Harry asked.   
  


"I know that they aren't pure bloods, originally. Way back in the middle ages the first wizard Malfoy was a Basterd. "   
  


"How do you know this?" Hermione asked   
  


"Um, well, my family is very old, very old. And we kept records of all the births and deaths for the families in the middle ages, and we still have them. Not just that his ancestors was a Basterd, but also the basterd's mother was a muggle!"   
  


"Really?" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione raised her eyebrows.   
  


"Yeah."   
  


"Well, well, well. Won't we have something to do for a while." Ron said   
  


"Oh, don't tell him."   
  


"Why not?" Ron asked   
  


"Because this is kind of a secret, of the family." Salender lied quickly.   
  


"DAMN!" Ron said.   
  


"I'm sorry............" Salender started, but a whistle interpreted him. And the train stopped.   
  


"What happened?" He asked   
  


"Oh, nothing, we are here that's all." Hermione said.   
  


"Thank Thee." Salender replied. He then flinched, he caught his mistake to late, he had said Thee!   
  


"Thee?" Hermione said, her eyebrows raising.   
  


"Uh, my mother liked to talk in the style of the middle ages that's all."   
  


"Hmm........" Harry said as he walked out the door.   
  


"What will happen to our trunks?" Salender asked   
  


"Oh, they will be put in your house."   
  


"Do you know who handles them?"   
  


" no," Harry answered. He never thought who handled them.......   
  


"Hmmmmm" Salender answered.   
  


They all got out of the compartment and they reached the exit, Salender Jumped gracefully and landed on his feet. Ron Sneered and said   
  


"Why did you do that? There are steps you know.,"   
  


"Really?" Salender asked   
  


"Yeah." Ron answered.   
  


Salender shrugged and moved out of the way so the rest could step down. They did and they all started to walk out of the train station. Hermione was in the middle, Salender on one side, Ron on the other, Harry on the other side of Ron.   
  


They walked until they reached the place were the Horseless carriages were.............   
  
  
  


"What are they?" Salender asked   
  


"Our ticket to Hogwarts. Come on." Harry said, he was hungry and wanted to get to the feast that awaited them.   
  


"How do they work?"   
  


"I don't know, some kind of Magic. But can we go?" Harry said again.   
  


"yes, let's go."   
  


They climbed into the carriage and it took off. Hermione and Ron started talking and Salender looked out the window, un aware that Harry was watching him.........   
  


After twenty minutes the carriage stopped and opened it's doors. Harry Ron and Hermione got out. Salender stepped out he was amazed by what he saw. So this is Hogwarts he thought. And with a sudden tug at his Heart, he knew he was home 


End file.
